Remise en question
by DarkMimi
Summary: ~Update: Chapitre 2~*Yaoi bientôt* Duo est nouveau dans cette ville, Wufei est le plus connu du lycée, attention, ça va faire des étincelles.
1. Chapitre 1: Présentations

Remise en question

**Base : Gundam Wing******

**Autrice : Mimi (mimisaku@caramail.com)******

**Genre : UA (pour changer un peu ^^ lol) Yaoi plus tard mais y'aura pas de lemon, peu être quelques lime quand même (bah vi, je suis quand même Mimi, la grande perverse ^__^)******

**Disclamer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi, et blablabla**

**Couples : Rien pour l'instant mais ce sera un futur 5x2, c'est ma première fic sur Wufei et Duo, j'chuis contente ^_^******

**Commentaires : Rien à dire à part : regardez le mot que j'ai fait à la fin de la fic s'il vous plait ! ^^ ah si : bonne lecture ! **

Chapitre 1 : Présentations 

Je m'appelle Duo Maxwell, j'ai 15 ans. Je viens d'emménager dans cette ville, je ne connais personne et j'avoue que je flippe un p'tit peu…Je vis avec mon père, ma mère nous a abandonné il y a 2 ans de cela. Nous ne roulons pas sur l'or, papa est policier et contrairement à ce qu'on peu croire, c'est pas si bien payé que ça…Mais ça devrait aller un peu mieux maintenant que papa a été promut, C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que nous avons quitté ma ville natale pour venir s'installer ici. Papa loue un petit appartement, rien de très luxueux mais attendez un peu que je refasse la déco et ce sera un vrai palais ! Mon rêve le plus cher : devenir architecte designer. Mais pour ça faut des études trèèèès longues et qui dit études longues dit argent…Papa  a quand même trouvé le moyen de m'inscrire à un lycée de design art plastique, bien sur, c'est un lycée privé et là encore c'est pas gratuit. Quand je pense à tout les sacrifices que papa fait pour moi, ça me sert le cœur, j'aimerais tellement lui rendre la pareille…Mais bon, revenons en aux fait : nous venons de nous installer, il y a à peine 3 jours et demain c'est la rentrée scolaire…panique à fond. 

En plus je suis pas du genre sociable, j'ai la fâcheuse tendance à rester tout seul tout le temps en train de gribouiller des 'trucs bizarres' comme disent les autres…C'est vrai, j'avoue, je ne cherche pas la compagnie des autres, mais quand je me lie d'amitié avec quelqu'un c'est pour de bon et mon caractère n'est alors plus du tout le même. Je n'avais pas une très bonne réputation dans mon ancien collège, j'étais le mec bizarre qui restait tout le temps seule et qui n'était jamais sortit avec un fille…une vraie bête de foire pour eux…c'était plutôt eux qui étaient bêtes. Si je ne restais pas avec eux c'est tout simplement parce que je ne les supportais pas : les mecs qui ne parlent que de filles, de sexe et de baston, ça ne m'intéresse vraiment pas. C'est LE genre de relation qui j'évite à tout prix d'avoir, et dire que ces mecs là se sentent la plupart du temps supérieurs aux autres…pfffff…Et les filles me direz vous ? Oui, la plupart du temps, quand je ne suis pas seul, je suis entouré de filles…ou plutôt de minettes qui se cachent derrière un arbre ou un poteau et qui m'observent en pouffant. Le plus drôle c'est quand je tourne la tête et que je regarde dans leur direction, elles se mettent à rougir et quand je retourne à mes occupation, c'est à dire le dessin, je les entends pousser des petits cris qui se veulent discrets le plus part du temps c'est des « vous avez vu les filles, il m'a regardé, il m'a regardé ! » Moi, ça me fait plus pitié qu'autre chose. Et c'est aussi pour cette raison que les garçons m'évitent et me crachent presque dessus…que voulez vous ? j'ai du succès auprès des filles…et alors ? C'est par pour ça que je vais devenir comme eux : un mec qui sait qu'il est beau et qui enchaîne les conquêtes les unes après les autres et qui n'arrête pas de s'en vanter. C'est pas du tout mon style. Je ne suis jamais sortit avec une fille et je m'en porte très bien, et puis à quoi ça sert d'avoir une petite amie ? A chaque fois que je la sort celle là, j'ai le droit à des « oh ! » et des « ah ! » scandalisés, la plupart du temps, on me ressort aussi toujours la même phrase : « tu verras, tu ne diras plus la même chose dans quelques années »…mouais…je verrais bien..

Je déteste la rentrée, déjà parce que rentrée = fin des vacances, ce qui est plutôt logique, mais aussi parce que la reprise des cours signifie la reprise des moqueries et des vannes des autres dirigées vers moi…quoi que là, ils vont pas encore se foutre de ma gueule, je suis nouveau dans la ville et tout le monde va vouloir sympathiser avec le 'nouveau', tout le monde va vouloir que le 'nouveau' intègre sa bande de copain, toutes les filles vont vouloir séduire le 'nouveau', tout les garçons vont demander au 'nouveau' d'entrer dans son équipe de basket ou de foot, tout le monde sera gentil avec les 'nouveau'…Et je ne supporte pas cette comédie. Bah, on verra bien comment ça va se passer. Malgré tout, je suis impatient de pratiquer mes nouvelles matières. L'année dernière, au collège, nous n'avions qu'une seule heure d'art plastique, cette année j'en aurais quatre, plus 3 heures d'informatique et encore 3 heures d'histoire de l'art. J'ai hâte de commencer. Je vais enfin pouvoir faire ce que j'aime et qui sait, peu être que les lycéens sont différents des collégiens, ce que j'espère de tout cœur. Par contre le lycée est assez loin et comme mon père ne sera jamais là à cause de ses horaires, je vais aller à l'internat du lycée et je ne rentrerais à l'appart que le week-end et les vacances. Cette perspective ne me plait pas trop mais j'ai pas le choix , c'est ça ou le lycée général . Nous avons aussi un uniforme pour le lycée, c'est un uniforme classique : pantalon, chemise blanche ou bleu et veste assortie au pantalon. J'avoue qu'il me va pas trop mal. Je prépare mon sac pour la semaine, j'aurais voulu passer plus de temps avec papa mais bon, ce sera pour une autre fois.

Au fait, il est peu être temps de passer au point de vue physique. Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, j'ai 15 ans et pour mon age je suis vraiment pas très grand…1 m 65 tout au plus...je suis pas lourd non plus, je dépasse pas les 48 kg, mais bon, ça reste tout de même raisonnable. Ma grande fierté : mes cheveux. Ils m'arrivent jusqu'aux fesses et je les attachent tout le temps en une natte. J'ai les cheveux châtains clairs et les yeux...violet, nan c'est pas une blague, j'ai réellement les yeux violet. Sinon, que dire de plus…même si je ne fais pas de sport j'ai un corps plutôt musclé, cherchez pas à comprendre pourquoi, j'en sais rien. C'est pas que j'aime pas le sport mais à part au patinage artistique et au roller, je suis vraiment bon à rien. 

Ah oui, le patinage artistique, ma deuxième plus grande passion après le dessin. Et en plus j'y arrive très bien. Quand ma mère était encore là, elle me payait des cours à la patinoire de notre ville, je savais bien que c'était juste pour ne pas m'avoir dans les pattes mais j'aimais vraiment ça. Tous les samedi , dimanche et mercredi, elle me préparait trois sandwichs et m'emmenait à la patinoire ou j'y restait de 8h30 le matin à 21 heure le soir. Je ne m'en suis jamais plaint car j'adorais ça. Pendant 4 ans j'ai donc fait du patinage intensif et j'était arrivé à un niveau incroyablement fort pour mon age (bah vi, à la fin, j'ai commencé à l'age de 9 ans et j'ai du arrêter l'année de mes 13 ans). Il semble que j'ai gardé la musculature due à ces années de patinage. Quand ma mère est partie du jour au lendemain, j'ai pu arrêter les cours de patinoire à cause de notre manque d'argent, c'était maman qui ma payait les cours. En fait, on était sur la paille car ma mère était partie avec tout le fric. Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour patiner à nouveau. Mon père m'a bien offert des rollers l'année dernière mais ce n'est pas pareil que sur la glace, sur la glace je me sentait si libre, si vivant…la glace est mon élément.

Mon sac est près, je n'ai plus qu'à préparer le dîner. J'aile cuisiner aussi, même si c'est parfois un peu cramé, je me débrouille plutôt bien et j'aime préparer des bons petits plats à papa quand il rentre épuisé du boulot. Le repas est près, ce soir c'est lasagnes, j'adore ça et papa aussi. Nous discutons pendant 2 bonnes heures de la nouvelle vie qui nous attend, de nos espoirs et de nos rêves.

Je dessine quelques croquis qui me passent par la tête avant de me coucher et d'éteindre la lumière, puis je m'assoupis, l'esprit dérivant de rêves en rêves.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Je m'appelle Wufei Chang, j'ai 17 ans mais je reste pourtant en seconde, en fait j'ai redoublé cette année. Je peux vous dire que mes parents étaient furax mais j'en ai rien à foutre. OK, j'ai pas assuré cette année mais c'est pas la peine d'en faire tout un plat, je me rattraperais cette année et puis l'affaire est réglée. C'est incroyable comme mes vieux peuvent se prendre la tête pour un rien. Et puis une année de plus ou une année de moins, qu'est-ce que ça change ? Mais bon, je suis quand même déçu de ne plus être avec mes potes, ils sont tous passés en première et en plus ces salaud m'on lâchés, ils sont partit dans un autre lycée. Celui là les gonflait mais moi je l'adore, j'chuis p'être nul en maths, en français et en histoire mais je suis un boss en matière de dessin !

Bref, je vais me retrouver tout seul, demain à la rentrée. Mais je sais que ça va pas durer, hé, je suis pas n'importe qui, je suis Wufei Chang, LE Wufei Chang , le seul, l'unique. J'ai hâte à demain pour la rentrée des classes, je me demande quelle tête vont avoir les p'tits secondes. Je dis ça mais j'avoue que j'faisais pas le fier l'année dernière quand je suis arrivé au bahut. J'étais complètement paumé les deux premières semaines mais quelques jours plus tard, j'étais l'élève de seconde le plus connu , dans le bon et dans le mauvais sens. Comme d'habitude, je suis devenu la personne qu'on aime le plus ou qu'on déteste le plus de tout le lycée, enfin, dans encore, d'abord de toutes les secondes, et vers la fin d'année de tout le lycée. Avec moi, c'est tout l'un ou tout l'autre, on m'aime ou pas, y'a pas de milieu. Là, même les prépas me connaissent et j'en ai déjà quelques uns à ma botte. Et je ne vous parle même pas de nanas, je suis leur plus gros fantasme mais bon, j'en profite pas trop...enfin un peu quand même. L'année dernière je ne suis sortit qu'avec 4 filles et la plus courte relation que j'ai eue ça a été 3 semaines alors ça va encore, je ne suis pas encore pourrit jusqu'à la moelle.

Vous devez vous demander pourquoi j'ai autant de succès ? Et bien c'est facile : je suis beau, intelligent et j'ai un esprit de chef, tout simplement, il en faut pas plus que ça. Et puis je doit être le meilleur dessinateur du lycée, c'est même une certitude, le dessin n'a plus de secret pour moi. Plus tard je compte faire des film d'animations japonais et pourquoi pas créer ma propre série, ou encore faire un manga…bel avenir en perceptive pas vrai ? Bon, ok je suis mal partit en redoublant ma seconde mais je peux me rattraper, rien n'est encore joué et puis y'a pas forcement besoin d'avoir 15 en géo pour dessiner.

Sinon que dire de plus ? Ah oui, je vis dans une grande maison avec mes parents et ma cousine, Meiran, je vous en reparlerais plus tard de celle là, c'est un cas…Je suis fils unique mais pas pourrit gâté pour autant. Question physique, je vous l'es déjà dit, je suis beau, je mesure environ 1m72 mais je compte encore grandir, ou du moins j'aimerais bien, c'est pas avec cette taille de nain que je vais devenir champion de basket. Oui, c'est ma solution de secours, comme je suis super fort au basket, je compte en faire mon métier si je n'arrive à rien dans l'animation, ce qui m'étonnerais fort d'ailleurs. Mais j'ai peur de ne plus grandir beaucoup… Je suis chinois et les chinois sont connu pour leur petite taille mais bon, 1m72 c'est déjà pas mal pour ma race !. Sinon je dois environ faire 56 kg mais c'est que du muscle, pas un gramme de graisse, venez vérifier si vous voulez ^^ Autrement, comme je suis chinois, j'ai la peau halée et les yeux en amande. D'ailleurs ces yeux là en font rêver plus d'une, je suis le seul du lycée à avoir des yeux aussi sombres et les filles adorent ça. Mes cheveux sont mi-long, noirs et je les attachent le plus souvent en une petite queue de cheval. Je sais que les filles préfèrent quand ils sont détachés, c'est vrai que je suis plus sexy quand il le sont, mais c'est vraiment pas pratique. Si je les laissent détachés, j'ai toujours des mèches rebelles qui viennent me chatouiller le nez et ça m'énerve. Mais bon, les cheveux attaché, je suis beau quand même et les filles aiment bien aussi alors l'honneur est sauf.

Sinon ce que je n'aime pas c'est les p'tits branleurs qui se croient plus fort et plus beau que moi, et qui, en plus, ne le sont même pas. Je ne suis pas forcement de nature violemment mais j'aime me battre, d'autant plus que je gagne tout le temps, personne ne m'arrive à la cheville. Je verrais bien si demain y'a un de ces petits cons qui se croient supérieurs à moi, j'ai vraiment hâte d'être à la rentrée, je commençais à m'ennuyer.

J'espère vraiment que Meiran ne sera pas dans ma classe, elle a redoublé elle aussi mais je sais que c'était juste pour être à nouveau dans ma classe. N'allez surtout pas croire que c'est une de ces filles enamourée qui me coure après, non, Meiran est ma cousine, une cousine qui prend un malin plaisir à se mêler de se qui ne la regarde pas : ma vie amoureuse. Elle me met tout le temps des bâtons dans les roues. Dès que je sors avec une fille, elle fait tout pour que notre couple tombe à l'eau, cette petite est diabolique. A croire qu'elle est jalouse ! rectification : elle est jalouse. Elle est incroyable, elle met fait tout le temps des sales coups et pourtant je ne peux pas m'empêcher de l'adorer, faut dire aussi que je la connais depuis toujours et qu'elle vit avec moi depuis presque 2 ans. Pour moi, elle n'est pas une simple cousine, je la considère comme ma meilleure amie. Elle m'appelle tout le temps 'cousin' vous ne l'entendrez que très rarement m'appeler par mon prénom.

Par contre j'ai un petit problème avec elle, elle est très possessive et elle dissuade la plupart des filles de sortir avec moi en leur lançant des regards meurtriers. J'ai beau lui dire que l'on est cousin-cousine et rien ne pourra jamais se passer entre nous, elle ne décroche pas : elle est amoureuse de moi, je le sais, elle n'arrête pas de me le dire. Je l'aime aussi très fort mais pas de cette façon et je fais de mon mieux pour ne pas la blesser, y'a qu'avec Meiran que je suis aussi gentil, même si elle me pourri la vie par moment.

Bref, je ne veux pas qu'elle soit dans ma classe car autrement ça fera comme l'année dernière : elle va me coller, me coller et encore me coller. J'ai déjà essayé de la caser avec un de mes copains, mais il a refusé, il avait trop peur d'elle…de toute façon Meiran refuse de sortir avec tout les mecs qui lui demande. Pourtant elle est très jolie, elle a un caractère épouvantable mais elle est belle, à croire que c'est de famille. Tous mes copains ont peur d'elle, faut dire aussi que c'est un vrai garçon manqué et qu'elle est plus forte et plus mesquine que la plupart de mes potes…Elle ferait de la chair à pâté de ces derniers si ils la cherchent de trop. Mais bon…assez pensé à Meiran comme ça, on verra bien demain de toute façon.

Allez, faut que j'me couche, je tient à être en pleine forme pour la rentrée ! Attention tout le monde ! Wufei Chang va faire son entrée !

A suivre…

Wufei : O_o j'y crois pas, tu me fait passer pour un mec arrogant, égocentrique et j'en passe et des meilleures !

Mimi *toute génée* : heu…et bien...c'est à dire que….

Wufei : mimiiiiiii……

Mimi : help ?

Petite note : salut tout le monde, oui, j'ai pas résisté, encore une nouvelle fic mais bon, j'espère que je suis pardonnée car j'ai fini par la faire la suite de « grandes vacances » et que je vais la mettre un peu plus tard ce soir sur ff.net si tout se passe bien ^^

Bref, vous devez vous demander pourquoi moi, inconditionnelle des 1x2 et 2x1 je fait une fic sur Wu et Duo ? et bien tout simplement parce que je suis en train de faire un site sur Wu et qu'il faut bien qu'il y ai des fics dans la partie fic !

Alors j'en appelle à vous, si vous avez une ou plusieurs fic ou Wufei est e perso principal ou le second perso principal, merci de mes les envoyer ! ^^

Et puis à force de ne penser qu'à Wu toute la journée, j'en suis venue à l'adorer et je compte faire pleiiiin de fics avec lui, pour changer un p'tit peu !

Gros Bisous

Mimi

Mon site n'est pas encore ouvert mais vous pouvez me laisser un mot dans le forum :

http://site.voilà.fr/little_drag/


	2. Chapitre 2: La Rentrée

**Base : Gundam Wing**

**Autrice : Mimi (mimisaku@caramail.com)**

**Genre : UA (pour changer un peu ^^ lol) Yaoi plus tard mais y'aura pas de lemon, peu être quelques lime quand même (bah vi, je suis quand même Mimi, la grande perverse ^__^)**

**Disclamer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi, et blablabla**

**Couples : Rien pour l'instant mais ce sera un futur 5x2, c'est ma première fic sur Wufei et Duo, j'chuis contente ^_^**

**Commentaires :** je voulais juste m'excuser du retard….T_T

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Cora :** bah vi, un peu de 5+2 ça fait du bien de temps en temps ^-^

**CS_S :** T'inquiète pas, écoute pas Wufei, c'est un gros macho qui se croit beau et intelligent…Wu: ce que je suis ! Mimi :…l'es désespérant, quand je pense que c'est de ma faute si il est comme ça….en tout cas, je sais pas si ça peux te remonter le moral mais ma sœur à bientôt 19 ans et elle fait 1m57. Enfin bref, tu peux crier alléluia, j'ai enfin mit la suite ! *clap clap clap*. J'espère que ça te plaira toujours autant.

**Poucycatt :** lol, je vais essayé de faire en sorte que cette histoire soit superbe mais je te garanti rien ^__^

**Hitto-sama :** vrai ? tu ressemble à mon Duo ? bah ça veut dire que tu me ressemble quand j'étais petite ^- (heu..le prend pas mal..)

**Howan :** lol ^-^ vi 5x2 forever ça sonne très bien, même si je risque de me faire décapiter par mon coté 1x2 forever…

**Kaoro :** pleure pas ! tient, voilà le chapitre 2, alors, contente ?

**Sakura-chan :** ooooh c'est trop gentil !! merci beaucoup ! oui, je suis désolée, je suis connue pour mettre beaucoup de temps à poster un nouveau chapitre T_T une mauvaise manie que j'ai prise et qui me colle à la peau

______________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapitre 2 : La Rentrée**

POV Wufei :

Je sens que cette année va vraiment être pourrie. Y'a une heure, j'étais encore tout enthousiaste mais maintenant que j'ai découvert ma nouvelle classe, et surtout les nouvelles têtes...Mais c'est pas vrai, je suis tombé dans une génération de thons ou quoi? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça? je vous le demande...Ils on l'air tous coincés du cul dans cette classe merdique! Une chose est sûr, c'est pas ici que je me ferais des potes et des p'tites copines, sont trop cons et trop moches pour ça. Putain! J'ai trop la haine! Allez...pas grave, respire un grand coup mon grand et ça ira mieux après...au moins je suis certain d'être le plus beau de la classe, y'aura pas de concurrence à ce titre, c'est pas si mal....Je suis de loin le plus beau de la classe et sans doute le plus intelligent aussi. Alala, si les mecs me voyaient dans cette classe, ils se foutraient bien de ma gueule les cons! Manquerais plus que je tombe sur les profs que je piffe pas et là, je fais sauter le lycée sans la moindre hésitation. Faut vraiment que je me calme...

Quelqu'un frappe à la porte, je sais que c'est le dirlo, il a une manière particulière de frapper à la porte, on dirais qu'il cherche à l'exploser...Bref, le prof ouvre, et tadaaa! j'avais raison, comme toujours, c'est bien le dirlo mais y'a quelqu'un derrière lui, j'arrive pas à voir qui s'est, faut dire aussi que vu la masse corporelle du gros porc qui nous sert de directeur de lycée, ça ne m'étonne pas que ne vois rien...En plus je me suis mis au fond de la classe, comme à mon habitude, c'est plus facile de foutre le bordel quand on est au fond.

-"Je vous apporte un nouvel élève, apparemment il reste juste une place de libre dans cette classe, je vous le confie."

Ah oui, j'avais oublié de vous dire qu'on est quand même 34 dans la classe, une vraie horreur, 34 élèves dont 33 thons…on devrait ouvrir un aquarium...En plus apparemment tout le monde se connaît déjà, ils devaient être tous ensemble au collège, résultat, je suis tout seul dans le fond de ma classe à observer les cageots discuter gaiement entre eux. Je suis le seul à ne pas avoir de voisin et là, ça fait tilt : il reste une place dans cette classe qu'à dit le dirlo, et cette place, c'est celle qui est à coté de la mienne...résultat: je vais me coltiner le nouveau...Et comme pour affirmer mes pensées, le prof prend la parole.

-"Oui, effectivement, il reste une place à côté de Wufei Chang, au fond de la classe."

Et là, je reste tout con. Le dirlo est partit et le nouveau est visible de tout le monde. LA VACHE! Je disais quoi tout à l'heure? Que je risquais pas d'avoir de concurrence dans cette classe c'est bien ça? Bah la prochaine fois je tournerais ma langue 7 fois dans ma bouche avant de causer parce que putain, j'ai rarement vu un mec aussi sex! Un peu plus et il me dépasse, ou alors c'est déjà fait...c'est pas tout les jours que j'accepte mon infériorité mais ce mec est une vraie bombe! Je dois pas être le seul à pense, tout le monde le regarde avec des yeux exorbités, les filles rougissent et les garçons sont visiblement jaloux...Merde, si ça c'est pas de la concurrence...Va falloir que j'fasse attention. Le prof l'interpelle alors qu'il se dirige vers moi pour prendre sa place.

-"Au fait , jeune homme?"

Le 'jeune homme' se retourne vers le prof...même ça il le fait gracieusement et vise moi ses cheveux! et ce joli p'tit cul! Mon dieu, ma réputation va en prendre un coup avec quelqu'un comme lui dans le lycée, j'vais pas me laisser faire!

-"Tu peux me donner ton nom et ton prénom que je t'ajoute à ma liste?"

-"Duo Maxwell."

-"Demi-pensionnaire?"

-"Oui."

-"Interne?"

-"Oui."

-"Merci, tu peux aller t'asseoir, je te demanderais tes options en fin de cours."

-"OK."

Il a une trop belle voix! Raaaah!! oskour! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il viens se ramener ici lui? Je voulais bien un peu de concurrence pour le fun mais j'ai jamais demandé un dieu grec comme adversaire! Comment voulez vous que je concurrence face à CA ? C'est peine perdue, il est trop beau...Quoi? Qu'est-ce que je raconte comme conneries moi encore? Mais non, Wufei, mon vieux, reprends toi bon sang! Tu ES le plus beau du lycée et c'est pas près de changer. C'est pas ce Maxwell qui va faire la loi dans ton territoire!! Il va voir lui et sa p'tite gueule d'ange...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

POV Duo :

Je me dirige vers le mec chinois qui s'appelle Wufei Chang si j'ai bien compris, il a pas l'air content que je m'installe à coté de lui, je suis sur que c'est un de ces gars complètement cons qui se prennent pour les caïds de la classe, ça se voit sur son visage...et puis dans ses fringues aussi. Il croit peu être m'impressionner avec son air supérieur et sûr de lui? Bon dieu, pourquoi on m'a mis à côté de lui?...Et pourquoi tout e monde me regarde?...J'aime pas la rentée...

Et voilà, se qui devait arriver arriva...ça fait à peine 10 minutes que je suis sagement assis à mon siège et déjà, une multitude de petits mots volent dans ma direction...j'ai eu tord de penser que les lycéens seraient différents des collégiens, ils sont bien tous les mêmes, encore une fois je me suis fait des illusions bien inutiles. Pour être clair vis à vis de toute la classe, je réunis tous les petits mots que je n'ai même pas pris la peine de lire et je les réduis en une simple boulette de parier froissés que je laisse traîner sur le bout de ma table. Je vois tous les destinataires et destinatrices des mots qui froncent les sourcils, tant mieux, j'aimerais qu'ils comprennent dès maintenant que je ne compte pas devenir leur ami. Le gars qui est à côté de moi, ce Wufei, me regarde comme si j'étais un extraterrestre, de toute façon, j'ai l"habitude qu'on me regarde comme ça. J'ai bien vu que lui aussi avait reçu tout un tas de petits mots sauf que lui il s'est empressé d'y répondre...Faut que k'arrête de faire attention aux gens qui m'entourent, mais j'ai du mal à cause du stress de la rentrée, je me demande dans combien de temps je me ferais insulter par les mêmes personnes qui m'envoient encore des petits mots au moment même ou je parle...

La cloche sonne, c'est l'heure de la première pause de 10 minutes, je ramasse vite fait mes affaires, vais parler au profs pour mes options et en passant devant la poubelle j'y jette la boulette de papier avant de sortir de la classe. Je marche dans les couloirs sans faire attentons aux regards posées sur moi ni aux timides sourires qui me sont adressés. Il est important pour moi que je prenne mes distances dès à présent pour être sur que l'on laissera en paix pendant tout le reste de l'année scolaire, comme ça je pourrais travailler et dessiner en paix.

Je m'assois sur un banc et sort une pomme, un crayon à papier et mon cahier de croquis de ma sacoche. Tout en croquant dans ma pomme, je dessine de ma main gauche. Ah oui, je vous ai pas dit mais je suis gaucher. Alors que je dessine tranquillement le rêve que j'ai fais cette nuit sur une feuille lâche de mon cahier, quelqu'un viens s'asseoir à côté de moi. Je ne l'ai même pas vu venir, je ne relève pas le tête et continue de dessiner comme si il n'était pas là. Je sais que c'est Wufei, je reconnais le parfum entêtant mais pas désagréable de son eau de cologne. Soudain il me prend la feuille des mains.

-"Alors comme ça, monsieur se prend pour un artiste?"

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ce crétin? Je lui ai rien demandé! Je le regarde, sans aucune expression sur le visage, il y a longtemps que j'ai décidé de ne plus répondre à ce genre de provocation. Je me lève doucement, toujours sans lui répondre, je jette mon trognon de pomme à la poubelle et m'éloigne du banc tout en sortant une nouvelle feuille de dessin puis je me remet au travail. Je suppose que Wufei dois bouillonner de rage, les gens comme lui n'aiment pas être ignorés mais j'en ai rien à faire et je ne me retournerai pas pour vérifier si il est oui ou non aussi furieux que je le pense, il m'a déjà fait perdre assez de temps comme ça.

La cloche résonne, la pause est finie, nous avons encore une heure ou nous aurons nos emplois du temps et ensuite nous serons libres. Demain sera notre première vraie journée de cours et au risque de me répéter, j'ai hâte de commencer puisque nous aurons sans doute notre premier cours d'art plastique ou d'histoire de l'art.

La malchance se poursuit, apparemment je vais rester tout au long de l'année à côté de ce Wufei...super...en tout cas, lui, il a l'air ravi, j'ai comme la désagréable impression qu'il m'a choisit pour être son souffre douleur...j'en ai marre de tomber que sur des cons et après on me demande pourquoi je suis aussi insociable...Je sens que cette anée, je n'ai pas fini d'en baver...m'énerve cette fille qui n'arrête pas de me regarder! Elle est chinoise, comme Wufei, ils se ressemblent beaucoup je trouve...Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a à me regarder comme ça? Elle veut me tuer d'un seul regard ou quoi? Y'en a vraiment marre...Je me demande comment va papa et si sa première journée au boulot s'est bien passée...

A suivre...

Mimi: hihi j'adore le caractère que j'ai donné à feifei!!

Wufei: Bah pas moi!

Mimi: t'en a pas marre de râler?

Wufei: Non

Mimi: bah moi j'en ai marre alors ferme là un peu!

Wufei: INJUSTICE!!

Mimi: mais oui, mais oui...


End file.
